


Challenges

by ChillisReading



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Challenges, M/M, couple challenges, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillisReading/pseuds/ChillisReading
Summary: Yuuri is so annoyed of Viktor´s additction to post social media challenges. One day he had enough. It was a call for action. And for revenge.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 54





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of those two being unvoluntarily the internet couple is so appealing...

Yuuri was never a big fan of social media. He was already exhausted from worrying all the time about what people would think of him just by entering a shop. Having the whole world judge him, well, let´s say he gladly left that all to Viktor.   
His boyfriend on the other hand had been so eager to share his life with his fans ever since he came to Japan. Maybe it was some replacement, since there was no family he could show his photos to.   
Yuuri silently accepted this side of the love of his life and tried his best to ignore it, as much as he could.   
But then…Tik Tok appeared. Just by hearing these two words, he shuddered. Ever since his man discovered those so called Tik Tok Challenges, he constantly had to participate in them. Unwillingly.   
And it started very innocently.   
It was their free day and so they used it to do exactly nothing. Viktor was taking a nap in their bedroom and Yuuri placed himself on the couch, a controller in one hand and vegetable sticks in the other.   
´Studpid level`, he thought and waited for the screen to load his next try, when all of a sudden, Viktor sleepwalked out of the room. He didn´t even look at him, since the game was about to start again and only concentrated on his already injured character.   
“How?!”  
“Are you alright?”, Viktor asked and chuckled. He stood by the dresser and fumbled with something, before turning around to Yuuri.   
“Yeah, stupid game. Did you sleep well?” His eyes were still fixated on the screen, so he barely even noticed, how Viktor approached his boyfriend and a somewhat purring sound. He then kneeled down and tried to put Yuuri´s arms around his neck.   
“What are you doing?”, Yuuri asked laughingly, eyes still on the game.   
Viktor didn´t respond and climbed into Yuuri´s lap. The warmth and love overcame Yuuri within a second. He dropped the controller next to him and pulled his boyfriend in for a close hug. Caringly, he caressed his silver hair and kissed him.   
Later on, Phichit wrote him. It contained many heart faced smileys. And screenshots of the commentary on Viktor´s TikTok.   
“You have got to be kidding me…A challenge. And here I thought, he wanted to get a hug…”, Yuuri said with irony, before shouting: “Nikiforov, get in here!”

The next time, Yuuri, again, was so unprepared. They were chilling in his room in Japan, trying to cuddle but at the same time not touching each other, since the sun was brutal outside. They were failing from the start.   
“I get us something to drink.”, Viktor murmured and stood up. Yuuri just nodded half aware, trying hard to nap. It took his boyfriend some time, but finally he heard the door opening and closing.   
“Thanks babe, you´re the best.”  
“I know, but thanks.”, Viktor answered cheekily and chuckled. He put the glasses down und went over to his desk. Yuuri, with his eyes still closed, asked him, what he was doing, but Viktor just mumbled something incomprehensible and continued.   
“What are you-?”  
“Yuuri…it´s so hot in here, right?”  
“You noticed, too?”, Yuuri asked sarcastically and sat up.   
“Yeah, I think, I need to cool down.” Suddenly he took of his shirt und and looked down upon his glistening body. Yuuri didn´t say anything, just stared like a 15 year old teenager. Basically, that was his wet dream come true from six years ago.  
“No, that´s not it.”, Viktor whispered more to himself and stripped his shorts.  
Yuuri stared at him with an open mouth and swallowed hard.   
“You…you got a bit left…”, Yuuri mumbled and pointed on his slips.  
“What? Oh right!” And so those came down, too.   
Yuuri blinked several times and fought the thoughts of having sex with the whole house full. But it was just so tempting. Then it hit him.   
“Is this to punish me because of last night? I already told you, I took a very small bite from that cake!”  
“Wait-? You did what?!”  
“It was just a little piece and-.”  
“All right, these are getting right on again and then we´ll be having a serious discussion about your diet-!”  
“Wait no!”, Yuuri jumped up from his bed and took his shirt off, before he pushed him against the wall.   
The next morning, he got a new message from Chris. It took him some time to understand, when finally he pushed the button to the link and watched himself getting red faced while Viktor was taking his clothes off behind camera.  
“You want to play? Fine, let´s play…”, Yuuri mumbled and slammed the phone on the desk.

Well, at least, Yuuri thought so. But the next time was, once again, surprising to him.   
Viktor had prepared dinner, while Yuuri was doing laundry. It smelled so good in their apartment, so when Viktor called him, he ran like a mad driven puppy in the kitchen. Viktor was already sitting at the table and had just waited for his boyfriend to sit down, too.   
“So, do you like it?”, Viktor asked and grinned, when Yuuri just nodded happily.   
“Hey babe. Can I ask you something?”  
Yuuri looked up scared and nodded hesitantly. Viktor sounded so serious. What was going on?  
“If, hypothetically, we split up, what were the three things, you would take with you?”  
“Are you serious? A week ago, you almost cried, when Yurio was talking about divorces? What has changed? Did…did something happen?!”, Yuuri asked almost hysterically and leaned back in fear.   
“What? No! Just tell me! Please?”  
Yuuri had to swallow hard. He turned away and looked at Makka.   
“I…I don´t know. What´s mine is yours, so…No, you know what? I don’t like that question! You know, how we say that in America? Your ass is mine! We are practically engaged, so you´re in for the long ride. That ass is going nowhere but with me!”  
Viktor laughed until tears came out of his eyes. He then took Yuuri´s hand and kissed it, madly in love.   
“My ass is yours, I promise! Maybe that should be my wedding vow…”  
“Idiot.”, Yuuri mumbled and smiled shyly.   
A few days later, there was a new trend on twitter.  
“Hashtag, my ass is yours? Oh so all that sweet emotional torture was for some likes?”, Yuuri whispered in disbelief and embarrassment. He wasn’t exactly known for that rude choice of words…Hopefully his parents wouldn’t find out.   
“Well, Viktor. You practically ask for your humiliation.”, Yuuri said and opened his laptop to search for those so called challenges.

Mindlessly Viktor scrolled through his twitter account and grinned every time, someone mentioned his sweet Yuuri. The comments were mostly about how they wanted a boyfriend just like him and some thirsty tweets and all Viktor thought about, was that he already had that.   
Makka, who had been sitting with him the whole time, was just about to fall asleep on Viktor belly, when all of a sudden, Yuuri walked in and kissed both of them on the head.   
“That´s a nice place you got there, Makka…”, Yuuri said and rubbed her ears.  
“If you want to, you could change…”, Viktor whispered erotically and winked.   
“Mhm…I like that idea…”  
Viktor threw Makkas toy, which had laid next to him on the floor and pointed to the now empty lap.   
Yuuri smiled mischievously and climbed slowly on his boyfriend.   
“Want some good time?”, he whispered while leaning forward. His hand laid confidently on Viktor´s chest und pushed him down. His hands moved deliciously slow from Yuuri´s hips to his ass. Their lips got closer by the second, when Yuuri cut off abruptly, sat up and got down.   
In shock, Viktor laid still, trying to process what just happened, before jumping up and catching his wrist.   
“Get back here, you sly dog.”, Viktor said and laughed, just like Yuuri when they both fell down again on the couch. 

“So…that´s how you wanna play?”, Viktor murmured when Yuuri´s video got suggested on Insta, “Fine…then let´s play.”

Before stepping into the room, Viktor went in front of their mirrow and showed to the camera that…well…he was only covered in a towel, which was loosely put around his waist. He looked really good. His hair was freshly done and his muscles were glistening from water droplets.  
“Showtime.”, Viktor said and could already hear Yuuri swearing in the living room. He had been sitting in front of the TV for the whole day now and was shouting nonstop through his headset.   
“No! Where are you going?! What the-?!”  
In that moment, Viktor entered the room and let his towel fall to the floor. Yuuri still didn´t notice him and just watched with full concentration his opponents next move.   
“Yuuri.”, Viktor said and held his phone so that Yuuri´s face was fully covered.   
“Yuuri.”  
“Just a sec, hon.”  
“Yuuri.”  
A bit annoyed, Yuuri turned to him and froze.   
“That´s a challenge, isn´t it.”  
“Is it working?”  
Yuuri threw his headset and the controller away and jumped over the couch to catch his love.


End file.
